ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW San Diego Comic-Con Special
Results *2. After the match, Jessica rushes to the ring and jumps Jackinna from behind and The Pink BFF's assaulting on Jackinna. The crowd then cheers loudly as Koyuki Azumiya & Emmy, formed as Kunoichi Vice rushes to the ring and attacking The Pink BFF's. But Revy rushes to the ring and hits Koyuki Azumiya with Revy Rock Bottom, then hits Emmy with Revy Revolver. Revy and Jackinna were then duking it out at each other as the crowd cheers, then Jackinna sets up for The NightGaze, but Revy counters and Revy set up for Revy Rock Bottom. But then out of completely nowhere, the crowd explodes as "The Samurai Girl" Ryoko Mitsurugi of Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School made her shocking debut at Comic-Con. Ryoko enters the ring with the crowd chanting "Holy Shit!" as Revy & The Pink BFF's are shocked as they're standing off. As they were distracted by Ryoko Mitsurugi, Jackinna & Kunoichi Vice jump The Black Lagoon's Revy & The Pink BFF's from out of nowhere and clean house. Kunoichi Vice, Jackinna, & Ryoko Mitsurugi are celebrating in the six-sided ring as Revy & The Pink BFF's glares at the four. *3. During the match to the end, Ritchie sets up for Cruise's Take Down until Chuckie Finster rushes in and brawling with Ritchie to allow the referee, Hiroyuki "Red Shoes" Unno to disqualify Manny Rivera due to the interference. After the match while Chuckie and Ritchie are brawling, the lights went out. The lights then came back on and it's Mokuba Kaiba brawling with Manny Rivera! Ritchie and Chuckie are brawling outside of the ring as Mokuba and Manny are brawling in the ring. DXW General Manager Dario Cueto arrived on the stage and ordered all four individuals to stop brawling at once. Dario then announces that Chuckie Finster is teaming with "El Tigre" Manny Rivera against the Global Television Champion, Ritchie Hiroshi and the Social Network Champion, Mokuba Kaiba in a Tag Team Match! *4. During the match to the end, Ritchie wants to tag Mokuba in, but Mokuba refuses to tag in, then he left high and dry, then Mokuba says "I'll see you next week in LA, Manny. Bangarang!" then he walks out with Peter Pan. Then Ritchie got distracted and Chuckie hits Ritchie with The Art of Bravery, the Chuckie tags Manny in and climbs up for the top rope, and Manny hits Ritchie with Miracle City Supreme to deliver a pinfall victory. After the match, Chuckie & Manny are celebrating until Nathan Drake rushes into the ring and jumps Chuckie & Manny. Nathan throws Manny out of the ring and Nathan hits Chuckie with Drake's Deception as the crowd boos. Then Nathan turns to Ritchie and locks him up with The Accolade and Ritchie screams in pain. Nathan takes Ritchie's DXW Global Television Championship belt and raises it up as the crowd boos loudly. *5. Before the match after Sawyer & Rouge are in the ring, Hipstergirl & Gamergirl comes out to the ring as Sophie cosplay herself as Poison Ivy and Erika cosplay herself as Mai Shiranui. After the match, The Black Lagoon and Hipstergirl & Gamergirl shaking each other's hands for a code of honor. As The Black Lagoon is left the ring, The Mistresses of the Society (Lord Dominator & Zeena) rushes to the ring from the crowd and ambushes Hipstergirl & Gamergirl! Zeena hits Sophie with Fashion Victim and Lord Dominator hits Erika with World Domination. The Mistresses of the Society then left the ring as they send another message to The Kimber Bombs until SummerBash next week. *8. Ash Ketchum & Serena's opponents were revealed as WWE's The Miz and his wife, Maryse Ouellet. *9. After the match, Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady come out, and they are brawling with The White Tigers on the outside. Meanwhile in the ring, the lights went out and when the lights came back on, it's The Lost Boys' Yamcha & Hope Estheim with their DXW Global Tag Team Championship belts! They're gonna hit The Young Bucks with the belts, but The Young Bucks counters and they hit them with Superkicks as the crowd goes crazy. The Young Bucks hits Yamcha with The Indytaker then hits Hope Estheim with More Bang 4 Your Buck. The Young Bucks picks up The Lost Boys' DXW Global Tag Team Championship belt and raises up as the crowd cheers and chants "Young Bucks! (bang, bang)". *10. After the match, Gohan celebrates until Kinnon Jackson rushes to the ring and taking a standoff while they are staring at each other face-to-face as Gohan raises his DXW Global Championship belt in front of Kinnon to close the show. Miscellaneous *Multiple superstars from various E-Feds and CAW Leagues appeared at the event to see the show. *Chris Brown and Tyga performed to the crowd during the event. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2016